carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2013 general election
Please make this be in 2012. Even numbers feel better. Also, the Prime Minister is never elected by the population, only the President -- this needs to be fixed. Maybe you can use my constitution? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) The previous general elections were held in 2009, I think. Maybe there should have been a presidential election in 2012, since the last one was in 2008, but those do not seem to be held at regular intervals (there was one in 2002). 77topaz (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I read in a page tat it's six years for the elections.MMunson (talk) 04:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) #It'll be good to keep at least some consistency so we should keep this at 2009. #PM- yes, there's a mistake so I'll fix it #Constitution- some things may need to be revised or added, but we should use it. #Presidential elections are held every six years. HORTON11: • 13:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Please hold Presidential elections every four years. Six years is a long term--and we could keep the same overall term lengths if we had a three term limit, although two is also fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It's also a bit strange for the parliamentary elections and presidential elections to be spaced differently (every four years for the former, every six years for the latter). 77topaz (talk) 02:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) We should write a law for that, but I its done in Finalnd http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elections_in_Finland.[[User:MMunson|MMunson]] (talk) 02:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Time, where's the link to your constitution? HORTON11: • 15:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) User:TimeMaster/Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : It's good, but there are a few things that would need to be changes: #The president's term should be 6 years, though anyone could still propose a bill in congress to reduce it to 4 #Article IV, s. 4.1- the house is should be fixed at 100 seats. #Art. 4, s. 7- It should be the prime minister resigning as head of government #If the president resigns, we should be holding new elections. : Well that's about all, the rest is very good and well-written. Btw, is there a provision for constitutional amendments? HORTON11: • 13:51, March 5, 2013 (UTC) candidiates How can I apply to becoem a candidate?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :We should create a separate forum for elections, and we can get everyone interested to submit an official application. HORTON11: • 14:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes! Wabba The I (talk) 14:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ok, I'll go make a page. HORTON11: • 14:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Okay, I've made the elections forum at Forum:Elections. After Sunday, 10 March, people can begin to put forward their candidacy. So until then, anyone interested in running might want to join a party and create a character(s) if not already done. HORTON11: • 15:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Nephew voting? Can my cousin vote on me? He has mine old acount; Hans of Greenland. Wabba The I (talk) 15:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) He's not active here. If he were I'd consider it. HORTON11: • 15:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) He is not active. Wabba The I (talk) 16:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Like I said, if he becomes active he can vote. If not, well he can't. HORTON11: • 16:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) How many edits? Wabba The I (talk) 16:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Around the amount in Lovia, but It would be more about the quality and engagement in the community, instead of 50 edits to your user page. HORTON11: • 16:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we should use a somewhat less well-known person for Oliver Hewton's picture. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:08, April 4, 2015 (UTC)